Angels
by IcySweetXIII
Summary: Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto didn't love him, after everything they went through. Angels by Within Temptation songfic, GaaNaru and onesided SasuNaru. Please R&R.


**Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart**

Sasuke reeled as if punched in the gut, and looked up at Naruto with a hopeless plea in his eyes. When Naruto met his gaze with a cold, uncharacteristic glare, Sasuke felt as if his entire world had just crumbled around him. He tried to speak without vomiting from pure horror.

"I – I thought…"

"You thought wrong." Naruto laughed a high, cruel laugh and Sasuke did not recognize it as being Naruto's own.

"Legendary survivor? Brave avenger?" Naruto spat. "As if. You can hardly even show your real face to yourself, let alone the world. But yes, you let _me_ in. I know you laugh and cry, Sasuke."

He laughed that laugh that was not his. "Sometimes you are a normal person – someone who is capable of more facial expressions than just a smirk. I suppose you regret being so close to me, now."

Sasuke could hardly breathe, but finally managed, "How long?"

**You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start**

Naruto sneered at him. "Shortly after I met Gaara, the love of my life." He smiled what Sasuke knew was a genuine smile at the red-haired man behind him. "It was his idea, actually."

**  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they turn into real  
You broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie**

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me

Sasuke was too shocked to be angry. What had happened to the bubbly, positive angel he knew? _His _angel. His _fallen _angel, now. No longer his…

**  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**

It was always Sasuke who was cold and seemingly heartless. But he did have a heart – only for Naruto, however.

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Figured it would be fun." He grinned, and said, "_Gaara_ figured it would be fun… and he was so right, as always. I had no idea you would take it so badly! I must have meant a lot to you… Look, at him, Gaara, he's so pathetic!" Naruto sniggered as Sasuke noted how lovingly he said the red-head's name, and this time he really did vomit.**  
**

**I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more**

**No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart**

"You loved me!" Sasuke said wretchedly, not able to believe Naruto was capable of this level of deceit. Naruto just smiled as Sasuke was torn apart.**  
**

**You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end**

"Oh, and Sasuke?" Naruto said, turning to leave.

"Yes?" Sasuke croaked hopefully. Maybe, maybe…

"We're over, in case you haven't figured that out yet." He sniggered again as Sasuke's heart was torn to shreds.****

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why  
You could have chosen a different path in life

"You didn't have to do this, Naruto," Sasuke said, regaining some stability. "You never would have done this without him. I know you, better than he ever will."

"Apparently not, Sasuke. Do you really think you would be in this situation if you _knew_ me?" Naruto smiled sadly and turned around to leave with Gaara.****

The smile when you tore me apart  


**You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end**

When he turned back towards Sasuke, his face was full of malice and hatred once more. "Hope you enjoyed our time together, _darling_." Naruto sneered and Sasuke collapsed.


End file.
